darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Statue of Rhiannon
The Statue of Rhiannon is a second statue that can be built as part of Shattered Heart. It involves collecting golden rocks and adding them to the statue in Prifddinas to build Rhiannon. Collecting golden rocks and completing the statue requires access to Prifddinas, which requires completion of the elf quest series. Players also need at least level 75 in all Prifddinas related skills to begin collecting golden rocks. The plinth for the statue is located in the Tower of Voices in Prifddinas, where it is attended by Auron Ithell. You can speak to Auron to begin or stop receiving golden rocks. The rocks must be added in pairs, and can be stored in the statue collection bag. Building the statue once is a requirement for obtaining the completionist cape. There is a second statue in the Max Guild which is a replica. For every two times a player completes the statue in the Tower of Voices, one part is added to the statue in the Max Guild. Completing the statue in the Max Guild (32 times in the Tower of Voices) is a requirement for the trimmed completionist cape. This will also unlock the title . If asking Auron about the statue, she tells you the legends of the statue and reveals that the statue is not a statue, but the actual elf Rhiannon. The legend tells she was friends with a human boy in her childhood and they played together with magic runes. Over time, however, the supply of the runes depleted, causing Rhiannon and the boy to argue over how to use them. They battled and then "the story falls apart": some versions say that Rhiannon was victorious and turned the human man into stone, while other versions claim that the human won and used his newest spell to turn Rhiannon into gold. Rewards Similar to the Dahmaroc statue, adding pairs of golden rocks gives experience in the related skill. Experience in combat skills may be allocated to Defence or Constitution instead. The formula is Experience = 1.2x^2 - 2.4x + 120 , where x is the skill level. This is 20% more than the experience from Shattered Heart. template = Template:Rhiannon calc form = shf result = shr param = 1|Skill's Level||int|1-99 Gallery Statue of Rhiannon plinth.png|The statue with 0 pieces added Statue of Rhiannon 1.png|The statue with 2 pieces added Statue of Rhiannon 2.png|The statue with 4 pieces added Statue of Rhiannon 3.png|The statue with 6 pieces added Statue of Rhiannon 4.png|The statue with 8 pieces added Statue of Rhiannon 5.png|The statue with 10 pieces added Statue of Rhiannon 6.png|The statue with 12 pieces added Statue of Rhiannon 7.png|The statue with 14 pieces added Statue of Rhiannon 8.png|The statue with 16 pieces added Statue of Rhiannon 9.png|The statue with 18 pieces added Statue of Rhiannon 10.png|The statue with 20 pieces added Statue of Rhiannon 11.png|The statue with 22 pieces added Statue of Rhiannon 12.png|The statue with 24 pieces added Statue of Rhiannon 13.png|The statue with 26 pieces added Statue of Rhiannon 14.png|The statue with 28 pieces added Statue of Rhiannon 15.png|The statue with 30 pieces added Rhiannon statue.gif|The statue after all 32 pieces added